ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrived at the Castle of Dreams
The dropship lands in front of the main gate and the gang arrived at Ella's home turf. Kiva: Well, this looks nice. Reia: Yeah.. So peaceful.. - As Sasha rings a doorbell, Kiva somehow feels the new responsibility Reia has to help her. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: I just wish you don't have to fight Bowser on your own.. Kiva: I know. *tears coming out* Reia: Listen to me.. I know what it feels like, having someone with lost memories.. I won't make the same mistake again. Please, let me help you. Kiva: Okay.. Reia: Good. Right now, we are about to meet Ella and befriend her. If you want to discuss over what you can't remember, come talk to me. I'll be right here with you. ...This time, I'll protect you. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - The main door opens and reveals to be Ella. Ella: May I help you? Reia: Hi. Is this the residence of Lady Tremaine? Ella: Oh. That's my stepmother. You wish to have business with her? Reia: No. We came by to see you personally. I'm Reia and this is Kiva. Kiva: Please to meet you, Ella. Ella: You too. You wish for a place to sleep for the night? Reia: Yes, please. We had a rough ride to get here. Ella: I see. Then go to the attic. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Reia: Thanks a lot, Ella. - The gang visits the attic and patch themselves up. Alister: Gateway connected, research gathered.. We got in here for a good start. Clank: But do not forget. Our goal is to protect Ella from the Unversed. Reia: Agreed. And helping Kiva get her remaining memories back. Kiva: *looks at her picture of mom and dad* Reia: I can't stand seeing someone else getting desperate.. I have to help her! Clank: We know. Then we should multi-task. Sasha: Me and Ratchet will protect Ella. Reia, you can help Kiva. Reia: Thank you. Sasha: Sounds like Tremaine is having a party downstairs. Me and Ratchet meet up with Ella there. - Sasha and Ratchet headed downstairs while the rest are still at the attic, hidden in sight of Tremaine. Genis: Hey, how about we do some training tomorrow? See how strong you are. Kiva: Okay...I guess.. Genis: Man.. She is more depressed than Presea... Terra: Hmm? Than who? Genis: Oh, nothing! Reia: Guys, she just needs some time alone. Genis: Oh..Okay.. Terra: This is not the gi--the Kiva I know.. Reia: I'm going out for a little walk. Want to come along? Kiva: Alright. - Both Reia and Kiva flew out of the window and take some air outside. Reia: Be honest with me. Are you feeling homesick? Kiva: No. Reia: Are you sure? You've been looking at that photo since we depart from the starship. Kiva: Because... Because my mom and dad died when I was little.. Reia: Oh my..! I'm..so sorry for your loss... Who did this..? Kiva: Some unknown burglar came into our house and try to steal all of our stuff. Mom and Dad fight against them, but they got shot and died in front of me. Reia: So Sly's not the only one who suffered so much... Can you tell me what this burglar look like? Kiva: It was tall with a deep voice. Can I tell what happened after the burglar killed my parents? Reia: Just took a deep breath, Kiva. Tall..a dark voice... Go on. Kiva: After my parents died, I was alone homeless. An orphan living in the streets. Reia: This is worse than I thought... Is there anyone who looks after you back then? Kiva: No. I was trying to get the money I need for food. But then, this bully came and said 'give me your money!'. But I didn't, so he beat me up and stab me in the stomach, took off with my money then left me to die. - A tear came out of Reia's eye so sudden. Reia: You, all alone in the streets of a city.. It's too cruel.. Sorry, I can't handle so much sad moments at one time. Please, continue. Category:Scenes